Motor vehicles may include various stowage compartments such as glove boxes, sunglass holders, storage trays, or the like. Such stowage assemblies may be located in a vehicle interior, or, in some cases, a vehicle exterior. Such storage compartments may include a door that can be opened and closed by a user, and the door may include a lock to prevent unauthorized access to the storage compartment. However, known storage compartments may suffer from various drawbacks.